


New Year's Wish

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Gen, High School, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: BSC sleepover party for New Year's Eve





	New Year's Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



A New Year’s Eve sleepover party seemed like the perfect way to wind up Laine’s visit to Stoneybrook. Her parents had gone on a second honeymoon, so Laine had come to stay with us the day after Christmas. 

Luckily, after the disaster trip in middle school, Laine had visited more times, enough to be comfortable with my friends – especially Claudia, which made me happy. I had discovered that I really needed both of them over our high school years. Kristy and Laine were still a little prickly with each other, but group events worked out nicely.

Mom had agreed to let us have a small party earlier in the evening, but now it was just the five of us – Dawn was in California – with Chinese takeout and enough snacks to outlast two blizzards, the TV tuned to Times Square.

“I want to be there one day,” Mary Anne breathed. 

Laine and I looked at each other and grinned. We had been one year, and it had been pretty crazy. But Mary Anne loved the idea of New York City and everything associated with it.

We watched the show count down to the final ten minutes of the year, talking about everything, all squeezed together on the oversized couch Mom had bought for the game room.

By this time next year, things would be very different indeed. We would have graduated from high school and going our separate ways, at least for a little while. Who knew where we would all be?

“So what’s everyone’s big goal for next year?” Kristy would ask about goals, of course – no wimpy resolutions for her 

“Convince my parents to let me go to art school,” Claudia said immediately. High school had been a lot rougher on Claudia than middle school, and she was ready for it to be over. Even my help with math had barely been enough.

“Get accepted at NYU,” I chimed in. All the paperwork was already done, ready to drop in the mail. “What about you, Kristy?”

“SHS is finally going to get a state championship in softball, and I’m going to get my scholarship,” Kristy said, swinging an imaginary bat over her head. Watson could pay for college easily enough, but I knew Kristy wanted to pay her own way. 

“I’m traveling to Europe this summer with a group from school,” Laine offered.

We all turned to look at Mary Anne, who was studying the scene in New York. I knew she was planning to apply to NYU as well, but I knew her dad was encouraging her to look at state schools as a practical measure.

“I’m going to be there,” she said, pointing to the screen. “Next New Year’s Eve, I’ll be in Times Square.”

The ball began to drop, and we began counting along with the hosts.

“Happy New Year!” I was waiting for Mom to poke her head in and tell us to pipe down.

I hoped it would be a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
